The proposal
by Etta'sFanfics
Summary: Well the title says everything, this is how i think a marriage proposal would be for Haruna and Yoh. Rated T just to be sure and because I am a worry-wart


Disclaimer: I do NOT own high school debut or any o the characters, just this plot. Hope you enjoy it.

Well this is my very first fanfic so it might not be to good but please rate and comment.

We all know the kind of relationship Haruna and Yoh have so how do you think a marriage proposal would be for this couple? Well this Is how I picture it.

Several years have passed since Haruna and Yoh finished High School and started their careers, now both of them were 23 years old and about to graduate, they were has happy has could be and tried to hang around each other has much has possible.

Yoh was waiting for Haruna in front of the restaurant she had chosen for their date, while he waited he started to remember all the good memories they shared together and smiled faintly he was so distracted that he didn't realize the girl that watched him attentively just in front of him.

-You know Yoh? I have always thought you look even more amazing when you smile!- she said energetically.

-Huh? - he replied distracted, finally noticing Haruna standing in front of him -Did you say something just now?

-Yeah I did- She replied happily -I said you look even more amazing when you smile .

The comment made Yoh blush, he didn't know why but whenever Haruna complimented him or said something about how amazing and cool she thought he was , he immediately took a defensive attitude and tried to ignore her words, of course without making her feel bad.

-Let's get inside- said he, pointing with his index finger at the restaurant – It's winter and I'm freezing here.

Haruna agreed and they walked into the restaurant, they got a sit in a comfortable table that stood by a window, ordered drinks and talked while they waited, there were so many things to talk about, this was the first time they went out together in nearly a month they both had been very busy lately with college, In the middle of their conversation however they were interrupted by a strange commotion In the restaurant. A man stood up from his table and kneeled in front of the girl who seemed to be his girlfriend and asked her to marry him, the woman suddenly started to cry and nodded faintly launching herself into his arms, all the people watching clapped their hands and shouted congratulations to the couple even thought they didn't know them. And, has you might have guessed Haruna had started to cry non-stop because of the scene.

And why are YOU crying? - Yoh asked amused – He didn't propose to you.

Haruna whipped away some of her tears with the sleeve of her sweater before answering him – I know but don't you think it was beautiful, It looked like taken from a manga!

Yoh just rolled his eyes slightly and laughed to himself .Of course a romantic girl like her would find that scene beautiful, he found it beautiful too, but in a more amusing sort of way, and also because he thought the guy was brave, not every man has the courage to propose in such a way.

He turned his attention back to Haruna and heard her softly whisper "I_ wonder how…_" he told himself that her over-active imagination was probably creating many fantasies about weddings and things like that, and soon his assumptions proved to be right.

-Hey Yoh, do you think I would look pretty on a wedding dress?- she asked this question with such a passion has if it were a life or dead matter that He found himself speechless and unable to answer.

-Do you think someone like me would ever look good on a wedding dress? I mean would YOU be ok with marrying ME?

Yoh was so shocked that he automatically took on a defensive attitude – Baka! What are you talking about? Don't think about stuff like that right now!

Haruna flinched and started to cry again, she ran off the Restaurant leaving behind a confused Yoh and quite a lot of curious clients and waiters.

-Oh come on, not again!- Yoh was frustrated, both at himself and at her, why couldn't he after all this time be a bit more honest with himself, and also, why couldn't she understand that he loved her and that whenever he said cruel things he didn't actually mean it.

Finally he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she faced him, when her tear full eyes made contact he felt a small pain in his chest, he took a deep breath and spoke up.

- I'm sorry for my reaction- he said sincerely- It just took me by surprise.

He took both of her hands and leaned forward to kiss Haruna's lips – I DO think you would look gorgeous on a wedding dress, and I think I might look good on a groom's smoking too.

-You certainly would- Haruna said sobbing- You look good with everything, any girl would want to be your bride.

-Yes but I am only interested in YOU being my bride- When he finished talking he was surprised to see a frozen Haruna In front of him, he almost could see the question mark above her head.

- I am asking you to marry me right now!- He said fierce and red like a tomato- Don't make me repeat myself this is embarrassing! I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you! Sorry I don't have a ring but I wasn't planning this, but I really mean it.

Haruna launched herself at him with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks – Oh it doesn't matter! I don't care about a ring, I don´t need one! Yoh I love you!

-I know you do- he said simply- But you will have a ring, now let's get going it's too cold in here.

-YES! Let's get going- Haruna happily yelled. They walked hand in hand, Haruna was still crying and Yoh was blushing with all his silent happiness, He said to himself " It truly requires a LOT of courage to propose doesn't it?"

Well there it is, I don't think it's that good but then again It is my very first fanfic, please tell me what you think I accept any critic.


End file.
